someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinos 3 and Knuckles
Disclaimer Creepypasta by JauneGearChao (formerly MaxamireOfCookington) This is a direct sequel to "Sonic CD - Maniacs Galore" 04/01/16 I have always been a fan of Sonic games, having grown up with the franchise itself. I was always raring to try out Sonic Games old and new. I have played great games like Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic The Fighters and have played terrible games like Sonic R and Sonic Blast. But, I'm here to tell the story of a creepy occurrence with once particular game. 2 days ago, as I was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory on my PS3, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find a box on the doorstep. I opened it to find a disc with a small note on it. It said: "From an old "friend" of yours" I looked down into the box to see a Metal Sonic plush. I panicked as I swiftly closed the flaps on the box. I looked at the disc to see that the words "Play Me" were written on it in red ink. I inserted it into my laptop and saw that there was a file on the disc simply titled "Cinos" (Sonic Backwards). Although it seemed like something bad was going to happen, I clicked on the file and found a digital copy of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. I eagerly clicked on it and waited for it to load. I was taken to the normal SEGA logo, which was colored red instead of blue and the word SEGA was said in a rather unsettling way this time. I was then taken to the save select screen where there were 3 different save files with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on them. The other save files were locked for some reason and each of the characters looked frightened. I selected Sonic and went to Angel Island Zone Act 1. I wasn't expecting this, the island was burnt to a crisp, the sky and water were murky, all of the animals were reduced to skeletons, Knuckles wasn't present at the start, no enemies were around and there were no signposts. There was music playing though, but it sounded like the Giygas theme from Earthbound and at times, I could hear agonizing screeches. As I continued to progress, the music got louder and louder. So loud, that the screeches almost sounded real, until they were too much to bear. Luckily the screeches stopped once I got to the mini boss. There was no boss music playing and Sonic looked as if he was about to cry. Once I destroyed the mini boss, I was immediately taken to the gunship part of Act 2, where Sonic needed to outrun it. Strangely enough, Sonic didn't move. Metal Sonic flew above and made a gesture for the gunship to drop a bomb. Once it landed on Sonic, a loud piercing shriek was heard and the screen cut to black. The game then crashed and brought me back to the save selection screen, where the next file had been unlocked and the Sonic file was erased. At this point, I shut off the game and went to bed. 05/01/16 Last night, I had a weird nightmare. I was taken to a dark room where I saw the image of a horribly mutilated Sonic pleading for help before Metal Sonic flew over to attack me. At that point I had woken up. I decided to check out the game again and play the Tails file. I was taken to Sandopolis Zone this time. The level was crumbling down, with Tails aiming to escape the level before he got crushed. I flew up to the sand slide section, where small slabs were cascading down. I then flew up to the top, where both ends were blocked off by Sand Walls and no switches to open them. Tails at this point just sat down crying. When suddenly Metal Sonic came out of the left side, breaking the sand wall and grabbing Tails. A message then popped up, which read: "I will show you the world!" I was bemused by the notion of an Aladdin reference (granted I like the film), but it sounded weird in this context. Tails was then taken to a large spike pit, where Metal Sonic dropped Tails, allowing Tails to fall to his death. I was then taken back to the title screen, where the Knuckles file was now unlocked. I once again, shut off the game to grab some lunch. 08/01/16 Another weird nightmare has surfaced. This time, it was Tails who was pleading out, before a mysterious shadow figure then proceeded to dice me like an onion. At this point, I woke up. For the last few days, I've been having weird nightmares about the game, and it's time for them to go. I went back onto the game and selected the Knuckles file. I was taken to Sky Sanctuary Zone, where everything seemed normal, that is, until I reached the Mecha Sonic Boss. Was this, the true enemy? Could this be the being who has been tormenting me through the nightmares? I had to destroy him. It took me about 12 hits to destroy him, but after that, Knuckles began falling to his death. After about 20 seconds, the screen cut to black, an ear-piercing shriek was hear and the game went back to the Save Select screen. At this point, out of frustration, I slammed the laptop to close and went to my room, venting my fear and anger out at my Pikachu plush. 10/01/16 After 2 days of avoiding the game and cursing it every time I passed it, I was welcomed by a Facebook message from a user called "Cinos EX". I knew it was Metal Sonic, I didn't know for sure, but my brain was telling me it was him. I had to know more. Me: Alright, start talking! Cinos: ... Me: I'm not Fucking kidding! Cinos: watch your language mate. Me: I'm not your goddamn "mate"! Cinos: Oh, what a disappointment. I thought we were friends, I even pointed it out in that letter in the box. Me: I knew it was you Metal! Cinos: Did you now? You're smarter than I thought. Me: You're dead if you don't start talking! Cinos: That doesn't make sense Me: How so? Cinos: Because I'm the CD Me: That makes no sense, I can still break you. I will snap you like a twig! START TALKING! I HAVE HANDS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM! Cinos: You're using them to type Me: Oh Fuck off! Cinos: Ok Me: No! Don't leave! I need to talk to you! Cinos: I am tricking you into giving me power! Me: How? Cinos: By killing off all of the character, my power only increases! Me: That is just sick! I think we're done here! Cinos: Ok, wait until you see the surprise I have on the game now Me: Ok, I do like surprises! Wait.. What kind of surprise? Cinos: Just wait and see... I turned off the laptop and decided to take a nap. I regretted it though, because my dream at that point was telling me to play it. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to find out and put an end to this. 11/01/16 It's time. I went back onto the game and realized that there was a complete save file with all emeralds! This was one hell of a surprise. However, there was only one playable level: Cinos Latem 2 (Possibly a hidden level). It was like Deja Vu, I have played the 1st part of this level before. I selected the level and I was taken to what appeared to be Death Egg Zone Act 2 (The Final Boss section), but the title card said "Cinos Latem Act 2". The boss for this level was Metal Sonic once more, with Hyper Sonic battling him. The battle style of Metal was once again, like Gemerl from Sonic Advance 3. It took me about 200 hits to beat him this time around. I was then taken to Angel Island Zone as the characters were kicking Metal Sonic's motionless body. The game was now over. But a message then popped up which read: "YOU THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN RID OF ME?! THINK AGAIN! I AM NOW IN THE EMAILS OF COUNTLESS PEOPLE FROM AROUND THE WORLD!" Metal is still out there, I couldn't believe it! I sit here, pondering if he will strike again.... 15/01/16 Cinos EX is a maniacal little bastard. Last night, I got a strange series of messages from him. Cinos: All of your friends are playing the game, I can see them screaming in fear. Me: How do you know for sure Metal? Cinos: Once they play me, all hell breaks loose in their computers! Me: How so? Cinos: You're still not aware? Once they play my game, they are inviting me into their computers. I manifest myself as a piece of infected software that will latch onto the computer's software as soon as my disk is ready to use! I can hack their cameras, their Social Media accounts and tail them as long as I please! Me: You are a maniacal little shithead! Cinos: Why thank you! Me: That isn't a compliment you big titanium twat! Cinos: I resent your language! Me: I don't fucking give a shit! Cinos: Prepare to be blocked punk! Me: No, I need more answers! Why are you doing this? Cinos: I don't know, maybe because I'm a "Maniacal Little Shithead"?! Me: Hypocrite Cinos: How so? Me: You just- We're getting off the subject! What do you have in store for me now? Cinos: Play Me! Me: OK I decided to turn off my laptop and get some sleep as it was too late to play games at this point. 15/02/16 Hey guys, it-sa me! Maxamire! It's been almost 1 month since I last played the game. During which I have been having some health problems, as well as finally summing up the courage to destroy the disk. Sadly, that didn't help as a copy of the game was secretly saved onto my hard drive under the name of "Cinos OS MkII". Metal Sonic is a flawless program and I am only human. I have to end this now! I went back onto the game and noticed that a new level had been revealed, as well as new characters to play as. The new level that had been created was Stage X, and there was a cornucopia of new characters to play as. The characters that I could play as were the following: Ray, Mighty and Espio. This was weird as these 3 were not playable in the early Sonic Games. I chose Ray and began the level. The level was basically the section of Death Egg Zone Act 2 where you fought Robotnik in his giant robot suit, but there was a texture in the background that made it look like a large corridor. Ray chased Metal down it, only for Metal Sonic to take control of a giant version of himself. The boss music was The Final Fight from Sonic 3D Blast, and the robot suit played out just like Robotnik's robot suit in the original Death Egg Zone Act 2. After a few hits, the machine was destroyed, but at the cost of the level, which resulted in a loud, high-pitched scream as Ray fell into oblivion.... Mighty was next... I was taken to a 3D level this time. It was Final Egg, one of my favourite levels. There were no enemies around, and the dolls that popped up during Gamma's segment were the only things that appeared which were remotely close to NPE's. They had pins sticking out of them, with red string coming out of their insides when I attacked them. Once I got to the end, I saw him. This time, he was severely cracked in the head with sparks flowing from the crack as he spasmed sporadically. A cutscene engaged with Metal Sonic falling to his knees as a black mist emanated from his crack and flowed out. The mist then possessed a Knuckles Doll. This was a boss fight. But the damn thing moved too fast to strike, which resulted in Mighty being impaled by a metal rod, falling to the floor as blood poured from his wound. Another cutscene played which was Metal Sonic reactivating and realising what he had done as he stared down at the doll. Pushing it to the side and ripping it as he did so. He ran as the level was destroyed... Metal was a victim all along... And it was up to the last remaining character to fix it. Espio wasn't alone. As a started the save file, Charmy and Vector were there, mourning the loss of the remaining characters as a cutscene showed a shadowy figure fleeing from a structurally unsound building as it burst into flame. It was Metal. Metal explained what had happened, saying that he was being controlled the whole time and that a mist, which was a apparition created by Exetior, the mastermind behind Sonic.EXE. Rallying the three, they agreed to help as they returned to the building to defeat him. After narrowly surviving the falling rubble, the four arrived. Charmy flew towards Exetior Mist, but was suffocated by the mist, falling to the floor. A boss battle engaged where I was controlling Metal and the other 2 where tantamount to Tails in Sonic 2. The Mist flew into a grey copy of E101-Beta MkII and attacked them. Espio had several attacks: A spin jump, shuriken flurry, slaps and a horn-headbutt. Vector body-slammed it and Metal slashed and fired a beam at him. After a lengthy battle, and losing Vector and watching Espio being eviscerated, that was the final straw. Metal leapt at him and furiously slashed at it, severing its arms and stabbing through the eye. The mist tried to escape but was caught by a familiar face: Rouge the Bat, who sealed it in a bottle and threw it into the fire, killing the mist. Metal was finally free. But something felt off. I got one last message from Cinos EX which simply said "Well played. But watch yourself. This might not be the last of me." The game was finally over...... I hope. Conclusion Hey everyone! My name is JauneGearChao, formerly "MaxamireOfCookington". This "creepypasta" has been in the works for several years, but has finally come to a conclusion. Things have been hectic on my end, but I'm glad that this project which I started many years ago during my cringey Sh!tpasta days. But I'm 20 now, I'm training to be a chef, I have a good job and a lovely girlfriend. I thank everyone who has given me advice on this over the years, and reviewing my other pastas and to those who have been patient to see the long-awaited conclusion. I am a chef, as I have mentioned, but I'm currently working on a series of books, the first of which has been completed and as such, I might be writing some more Creepypastas in the future. The Metal Sonic Duology has finally been completed and to those who might be wondering, this was simply a fun project where I had no knowledge of writing or character development. Sorry for the crappy content and I hope that people will accept me here and enjoy my stories no matter how cringey they might be. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Original Story Category:Video Games